kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 422
The Life to be Protected at All Cost is the 422nd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary After Shin told his men that Ei Sei's children are in danger, they are giving their all in order to reach the Royal Harem in time. They know that they can't allow a repeat of events when they had to save Sei Kyou. Shin remembers a conversation he once had with the king about what it's like to have kids. Shin is asking this as he never knew his own parents were like. So therefore he doesn't really get this sort of thing. Ei Sei respond that he is hardly an expert on normal families are like either in that respect. But if he had to give an opinion about children then while at times they make him sick with worry, or fill him up with exasperation. In the whole, he believes they are like small, fragile bundles of joy, a source of smiles in his life. Especially Rei. He spends a lot of fretting over her since her body isn't that strong. Shin tells if that is the case than make sure to take good care of her right from the get go. Shin is giving his all as well in order to save Ei Sei's children and managed to push his way to the walls. Ka Ryo Ten is slightly relieved and sees that Shou Kaku's army is starting to move as well. She states that it's time to try make their way inside the city as well. At the Royal Harem, Kou while holding her daughter, You and Bi Kyuu are watching the enemy advancing. Bi Kyuu tries to calm down the ladies, saying that the enemy won't be able to make their way here quite so easily. He states that Kanyou is a city constructed from numerous layers of walls and districts around the royal palace so as to protect it. The Royal Harem is even more of a closed off area, hidden at the very rear of the Royal Palace. He states that even among the citizens of Kanyou, there aren't many who know the precise location of the Harem. He tells that even the king doesn't know the full interior. You asks Bi Kyuu if he has something else up his sleeve. he says that he knows a hidden passage that no one else knows about. He asks the ladies to follow his lead. However they can't tell no one else about this. You states that the most important life in Kanyou is Rei and that she must be kept safe. Bi Kyuu states that in a time of crisis, there is nothing more precious than the bloodline of the royal family. Kou tells that she is well aware of that and that she will protect her child even at the cost of her own life. The state of Ai is getting closer and Han O Ki's son is having a great pleasure slaughtering everyone he sees. Although he knows that there is no time for this. He knows tat the plan was for them to head for the Royal Harem while the Juuteki soldiers acted as a distraction. However, never in his wildest dreams expected Kanyou to be this huge. He states that even with the maps they received beforehand are of nearly no use right now. Then Han O Ki calls for his son Han Ro Ki that they need to head this way. Han O Ki only bothered to remember the shortest path to the Royal Palace and the Harem, along with the layout of the interior. Once inside the city walls, Shin is shocked by the amount of death and destruction. As far as he can sees is only a see of fire. Shin tells his men that there is no time to be shocked. However they don't know where to go as even Tonryuu can't even compare in size. En states that at this rate they will end up the same as with Sei Kyou. Shin however tells that this will be different. He asks his men if they already have forgotten that he visited the Royal Palace many times in the past. He tells his men to follow him. Shin orders his Cavalry to move at full speed and if the Infantry falls behind they are ordered to help protect the civilians. At the City of You, Ryo Fui tells that a long time ago, this palace was constructed by the king of Qin at that time, Duke Hui, so that he might meditate on stately matters all by himself within this hall. It's said that the reason why it was built at such a height was so that he could receive directives from the heavens themselves. He laughs as he tells, of all places that the king chose this place. He states that he and the king are sitting here now as equals. The reason for that being the outcome of the battle unfolding at Kanyou shall decide who sits on the throne tomorrow. Ei Sei states that there are things he wants to discuss as well. Ryo Fui says if that is the case then he asks if he can be the first to venture a question. He tells that the heard a rumour for a long time. An utterly ridiculous notion of unifying China under a single banner. He states that if this is simply a fantasy of his that it's fine. However however if he truly has set his thoughts on seeing trough then know that it's not a path that can be walked by mere flesh and blood mortals. Characters in Order of Appearance *Den Yuu *En *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Shou Kaku mentioned *Rei *Kou *You *Bi Kyuu *Han O Ki *Bi Hei *Kou *Kei *Sei Kyou mentioned *Den Ei *Ryo Fui *Ei Sei Chapter Notes *A flashback is shown with Shin talking to Ei Sei about what it's like to have children. *Shin is pushing his way to the walls. *Kanyou is a city constructed from numerous layers of walls and districts around the royal palace so as to protect it. *Bi Kyuu leads Kou into a secret passage in the Royal Harem. *State of Ai army received maps of Kanyou. *Han O Ki's son name is revealed to be Han Ro Ki. *Kanyou is on fire. *You palace was constructed by Duke Hui, so that he might meditate on stately matters all by himself within this hall. *Ei Sei and Ryo Fui are having a chat in You Palace. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters